daughtersofthemoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maddie Sledgeheimer
Maddie Sledgeheimer is the younger sister of Tony Sledgeheimer, and the love interest of Samuel Reardon. Escape Maddie first appears to Samuel in the cemetary he is hiding out in. She claims that she is looking for a supposed vampire named Macduff in order to kill him and save her friend Emily. She found Samuel instead and accused him of being Macduff, but macduff was actually just his best friend from his own time. Samuel tells her about what happened to him and offers to show him, but she hits him in the face with a crucafix. She thinks that Samueal teamed up with her brother and his friends set her up and scare her. She takes him to her house to change into Sledge's clothes and go to a party one of her brother's friends is throwing to get revenge on him for the supposed prank. When Ashley tells her that she and Samuel are togather, and have been for months, she angrily storms off. When he goes to talk to her at school the enxt day, she regards him with sarcasm and a cold demeanor. She later got kidnapped into Nefandus. She confronts Samuel when they run into one another, now realizing that what he told her at the cemetary was true, not a prank. She then told him that she had been following him around since track practice, oringinally intending to apologize for being rude but then because she'd seen him with Macduff. She saw Omer Ostrov, Kyle Ormond, and Yaolt Roberto Ehecatl be taken by monsters, referring to Regulators and went to see what happened. She was then captured and brought to where the three boy were, who attacked a Regulator to help her escape. When Samuel asked her how she could see in nefandus, she showed him a gold band around her neck that marked her as a newly arrived serva. Maddie led him to where the three boys were being held, and theya rrived right on time to wittness an execution. She was frightened by seeing a Regulator absorb someone in the arena. After resucing Kyle and the others, Omer used a spell to remove the badn around Maddie's neck os she could escape with them. Back in Los Angeles, she wanted to go to the newspapers about what happened. Fearing what would happen to her because she knew, Omer used a spell to make her forget what she had seen. He gave her false memories that Samuel had convinced her to go to the dessert and look for extraterrestrials, but then told her once they returned that he didn't believe in it. She first threratened to tell her brother, but then said to forget it and that he should call her later. Night Sun By this time, Omer's spell from Escape is beginning to wear off. Maddie comes to Berto several times and warns him that she senses that somehting bad is about to happen. She says she vaguely remembers him telling her something, which was when he explained about Nefandus. Accusations of Witchcraft Omer doesn't know why his spell on Maddie is fading off in Night Sun. Kyle says "Malleus Maleficarum]], and Samuel says that he is accuseing her of being a witch.Samuel defends her by saying that Omer's spell was wrong and that it isn't maddie who's doing anything. Omer says that it's not the type of witchcraft that Samuel knows from his own time, but rather a religion that taught her how to cast spells to counteract Omer's. Kylle suggests that she is Wiccan. Berto brings up the fact that though servi will absorb the lfie frmo anyone they kiss, Samuel is able to kiss her without problems. Omer thinks that Maddie knows he is using spells on her, because she has been avoiding him. Appearance Maddie is described as having white-blonde hair. Trivia *Maddie has a fascination with the occult that began when she saw a ghost as a child. No one believed her about it. *She often drags Emily to cemetaries to help her hunt vampires *Maddie has many vamprie prints on her cieling, but her favorite is from Dark Shadows *Maddie's favorite ''Dark Shadows ''character is Barnabas Collins *Maddie and Samuel have an on again, off again relationship *She says that her brother hates it when she hangs with his friends, and that boys don't come near her because of her brother. Samuel tells her that Sledge can't keep him away Category:Mortals